Death
by WolfAssassin
Summary: Rukia finds out some shocking news. I suck at summarys. It's alot better than it sounds. R&R please!


_**DEATH**_

WolfAssassin

"What...did you say?"

"Did you not hear me? Kurosaki Ichigo...is dead. He was killed by Aizen."

Rukia fell to her knees and then all the way to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Byakuya walked away.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Where is Aizen?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well, I suspect Aizen will move soon."_

_"Yeah..."_

_Ichigo and Rukia sat under a tree, taking a break from evening training._

_"Ichigo?"_

_Yeah?"_

_"Um, promise me you won't die."_

_"Rukia..."_

_"Please, Ichigo, don't die."_

_"Yeah."He put a hand over his heart."I promise I won't leave you. On my mom's grave, I swear I won't die."_

_Rukia got up. Ichigo suspected she was going to get her Zanpakto. But then he felt a warm pair of arms around his neck._

_"Rukia...!"_

_"You can't die, Ichigo. You just can't."_

_"I said I won't, Rukia. Don't you beleive me?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry. Why don't we train some more?"_

_"Okay."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"He promised he wouldn't die. He promised... Where is Aizen, Ni-sama?"

"Well I suspect he's back in Heuco Mundo now but what are you going to do?"

Rukia got up and clenched her fists.

**"I'm going to kill him."**

"What? Rukia, you can't take on Aizen by yourself!"

"Yes I can!! For Ichigo's sake, I will avenge his death."

Rukia ran out of the Kuchiki Manor.

"Wait, Rukia!"

Rukia ran through the human world to the Urahara Shop.

_FLASHBACK_

_"No, Ichigo! Not like that!"_

_"Huh? Oh sorry!"_

_Ichigo and Rukia had resumed evening training._

_"Oh my God, you are clueless!"_

_Rukia was trying to show Ichigo how to prefrom Kido._

_"Try again."_

_Ichigo put his hand out, of course, in the wrong position._

_"No! Like this!"_

_Rukia came up behind him and put her arms around him reaching for his hands. She ajusted his hands to the right position._

_Ichigo loved her warmth. He almost forgot they were training. He felt himself start to space out...and then the warmth left._

_"Okay, now try it again."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_Then he purposly moved his hands out of position._

_"Ichigo! Quit moving your hands!"_

_She got behind him again and did the same thing._

_Ichigo moved his hands again._

_"ICHIGO!!"_

_Ichigo smirked and Rukia imediatly caught on._

_"Are you doing that on purpose?! Idiot! Stop it! Your making me frusterated!"_

_"Hehe. Sorry. It's just fun to tick you off."_

_That earned him a kick in the shin._

_"Ouch! What was that for you midjet?!"_

_"For being annoying! Now let's try this again, and if you move your hands one more time, I quit!"_

_Rukia got up behind him and moved his hands._

_"Pale Fire Crash!!"_

_A fireball shot out of his hand and hit the target in front of him._

_"You did it, Ichigo! I knew it..."_

_"Huh? Knew what?"_

_"That you were amazing."_

_"Uh...um...Thank...you...?" said a blushing Ichigo._

_Rukia giggled and walked up behind him._

_She put her arms around him, hugging him from behind._

_"Rukia...you..."_

_"You'll definatly win against Aizen, Ichigo. No doubt about it."_

_Ichigo smirked and pulled Rukia off of him. Then he turned around and kneeled down in front of her._

_"Yeah. I won't lose."_

_He put his arms around Rukia's waist._

_"Ichigo...you..."_

_She felt her eyes well up with tears. She didn't know why. If it was from happiness or something else. But she knew she could cry in front of Ichigo._

_She wrapped his head in her arms and let out her tears._

_Ichigo just hugged her tighter._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rukia felt tears in her eyes again as she ran.

_Why? Why did this have to happen? I've had so many good memorys with him. And I want them to continue! He promised he wouldn't die! He promised he wouldn't leave me. He swore on his own mother's grave! Why?! Why..._

Rukia finally reached the Urahara shop.

_I'm going to destroy you..._

She walked into the shop

_...AIZEN!!_

"So, you want to go to Heuco Mundo to avenge Kurosaki-san's death, huh?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Aizen's pretty tough."

"Yes! I'll avenge Ichigo no matter what!"

"Hmph. It's your funeral. But, I guess I'll let you go."

"Thank you."

Kisuke lead Rukia to the underground training room.

(Author's note: I'm just gonna skip to the part where Rukia faces Aizen,k? :D)

"Kuchiki Rukia. What brings you here?"

"Is it true that you killed Ichigo?"

"Hehehehe...yes it's true."

"Aizen, I'm going to kill you."

"Hahahahahaha! Alright then, come at me!"

Rukia drew her Zanpakto and charged at him. Aizen stopped it with his hand, and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room, crashing into the back wall.

And before the smoke even cleared Rukia shouted, "Dance Sode No Shirayuki!! Second Dane! Haruken!!"

A beam of ice shot out and Aizen simple just walked out of the way.

"Hado Number 90, Black Coffin."

A huge black coffin covered Rukia and crushed her.

But she wasn't done yet.

She held out her hand and shouted, "Pale Fire Crash!"

But she was so tired that the attacked missed by a few feet.

Rukia collapsed on the ground.

"Are you done already?"

"At...at least let me see his body. You...have it right?"

"Yes. I will go get it."

A few minutes later, Aizen returned with Ichigo's body.

Ichigo was so cut up you could barely reconize him. He had a few really bad ones on his shoulders, chest, and stomach. His shihakusho was torn up too.

"No...no...why? Why do you do this? Why, Aizen?!" She got up and charged at him with tears in her eyes."Why did you kill him?! Why?! WHY?!" She swung her Zanpakto again and again until she was out of breath and collapsed on the ground.

"Why? Because that boy was interfering with my plans."

"I...I loved him...and...and you killed him!" Rukia started to cry again.

"Loved him? I killed him? Well I can kill you too, if you love him so much."

Rukia said nothing.

"Well alright then."

Aizen drew his Zanpakto and was about to stab Rukia with it when someone grabbed his hand from behind.

"Whew! Close call! You alright, Kuchiki?"

"Ca-Captin Ukiatake!"Rukia looked around."Everyone! All of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!"

"Yeah. Hey, get someone from the 4th squad over here!"

A few Shinigami ran over to Rukia and picked her up.

"Don't worry Kuchiki, we'll take care of things here."

And then Rukia passed out.

**One week after Ichigo's death.**

Rukia sat on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"It's been a week. Why am I still staying here? Maybe becaue it reminds me of Ichigo. Ichigo..." Rukia buried her face in her legs and started to cry."I miss him so much...!"

She began to sing D-TechnoLife

"You've been hurt by an unhealed pain, in sadness

We'll go on being burdened with our undisappearing pasts

I hold your hand

Not abandoning life"

"Will we lost it all one day?

I want to protect you and your smile, but they're fading away

Even the voice that calls out to me is dying

The wind that follows along time disappears"

She felt someone put their arms around her neck.

"I find you" They sang softly in her ear.

Then they continued where Rukia left off.

"You've been hurt by an unhealed pain, in sadness

"I can't smile anymore, I don't like people", don't say those words

A future that can't be seen will occur, there's meaning in that

For right now everything is fine as it is now; certainly you must notice that the time is coming

Just like someone who's rusty"

Rukia took their arms off her neck and heard them step back.

Rukia slowly got up and turned around. She almost collapsed at what she saw.

None other then Kurosaki Ichigo stood there grinning at her.

"Ichigo...Ichigo..."She started to walk towards him whispering his name."Ichigo. Ichigo." She started to say it louder. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" She started to walk faster. "Ichigo!! Ichigo!!" She started to run, yelling his name. Then she finally threw herself at his chest putting her arms tightly around him. Ichigo didn't even stagger. "Ichigo!! Ichigo!!" She was almost screaming his name now while she cried into his chest.

"Shhhh. Calm down Rukia. You're gonna wake the whole neighborhood." Rukia just cried harder.

"It's okay Rukia. I'm here now. I'm alive."

Rukia looked up into his eyes and said, "Is it really you, Ichigo? I saw your body. You were clearly dead."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Ichigo said winking at her. "That wasn't my body."

"What?"

"Sit down, I'll tell you."

Rukia sat in between Ichigo's legs, her back against his chest, facing the moon. While Ichigo put his arms around her stomach, and Rukia put her hands on top of his. Ichigo rested his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the other's presence.

"Okay, so what happened?" Rukia said finally breaking the silence.

"The body that you saw, that wasn't me. It was Aizen's Zanpakto. He hypnotized you."

"Oh...I get it."

"You shouldn't know, Rukia. I swore I wouldn't die. Didn't you beleive me?"

"I did! It's just...I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm so sorry."

Rukia turned around and put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Ichigo's hands found their way to her waist.

"It's okay, Rukia. I would flip out too if I saw you dead."

Rukia barely heard what he said. She was too lost in his eyes. Ichigo can make his eyes look scary, but he can also make them look gentle.

And boy were his eyes soooo gentle when he was around Rukia.

"Ichigo..." Ichigo grinned at her.

Rukia ran her hand up his neck and into his hair. She stroked his hair with one hand and her other hand made it's way down his back. She ran her hand up and down his back and over his shoulder. She moved it across his chest and over his arms.

As she did this, Ichigo began rubbing Rukia's back. Rukia sighed and put her head against his chest. Ichigo layed back on the roof and allowed Rukia to lay down beside him, her head still resting on his chest.

Ichigo continued to rub her back. Rukia's hand stopped at his collarbone, for she felt sleepiness come over her.

Ichigo's hand found the hem of her shirt and lifted it just enough to put his hand up the back of her shirt. He continued to rub her back.

Rukia sighed again and she said 3 words before she fell asleep.

"I love you." she whispered.

Ichigo smirked and said, "I love you to Kuchiki Rukia." And then fell asleep himself.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are happiness!!

R&R please!


End file.
